Social ID Exchange
With the release of the Social element to TinyMonsters, some people would like to grow their friends list quickly to get rewards: , , , , , or/and social xp. Keep in mind that the Friendship Monster has requirements for the minimum number of friends to evolve, but also that you can only give 25/50 gifts to people per day. When you see your tree sparkling, it means you're ready to collect your rewards! Also, with the latest game update, TinyCo has changed the minimum of 5 gifts to 2 gifts each time you receive from your Tree, but you can now collect every 30 minutes! You earn more with higher Social Level, starting at 12, as well. Format: Username and Level *Jamjamlala level 17 (gift for gift) *Mols4343 level 21 (gift for gift) *Mosie123 Level 54 *Reese99456 Level 15 *Demitraaa Level 15 *NotIan24 Level 14 *reaperforce level 6 *williamd93 level 10 *xhazet level 14 *hypnotic19 Level 14 *8113118 (gift for gift) *sib9397 *rcdove * Lachsfish lvl 7 * brigute13 Lvl29 * legendartay lvl 10 * tinytopiaa * GjFjDjCFj lvl 20 * bobdeboss lvl 17 * brindler lvl 7 * luwhaaa lvl 24 * Victortjeee * mercy92 lvl 24 * theblackplue lvl 10 * danznielaa * Jeremy2448 lvl 34 * stoort88 * rickgrimesHU * MysticAdo * Megapopcycle * goldstallion * Inceadeus * CrvoAttano »»23tiffanyr lvl 11 social lvl 12«« * Kirov1 * Kampfnagel * Olivia415 Level: 26 * Mistmuck2 * GlennFrost51 * arielwiswis * Unatsiwaya * xyz9176 * TonyStarck lvl 90 * Etcienne * Emiliine level 67 * Esther516 * 12345095 * Nimrod616 * CaelyBarr * JumpyJones93 level 56 * Denuvyer * Lyrina25 * moosz * cumn * Dels1234 * katsyk * AndreaVaal * leaelisa * leamesuredc * Andreaavaal * Tarakore * RadiKarl * deej189 * Primalforce * AlkimYilmaz * Cotj73 level 45 * Falzen * MightyMouseCRIP * Maalomritha * BellaItalia1 * Anyarur * magnusof * patyco * Etcienne * rougethewolf * ifiwereme * Cless44 * Wsamuelson * dmnk * RoyalBlue98 * ThatGuyRayG * p4blomagno * psykotic * bukow * Falke4 * lucaspms55 * slashnyaoi * Tortiseland * caiojow * EddyGr * Merovin * Grace782 * KacireeSW * Jeff127 * Madch1ppy * bluewhite169 * marcsurname * wiberg * DemzC * Jhfciyf * Penguin453 * Rahimaker * Diamen91 * Sulcat * Curs3d * Touiker * AnMie * Dypz * Mephistopeles * sarahschell * zoetrope * villoso * jerseyJMC * Esmier * Cewientje * jablo6 * sebgop89 * Julias2004 * bronsonn * kaerid * refoss * Mistmuck * susanneosly * GayT * Drakhunter20 * rkapp14 * ali1030 * TotoAfrica * ironpig * 2beers * Maya1922 * jwall26 * Shrina48 * ditzydale * Muriat * samplrgal * Acezoo5 * NuclearGusta * MommaBen * Akomi * jayfinn14 * Goose522 * Pulch925 * MilsoSouza * Sternfee * rodgers2006 * luisr799 * tinies3 * Seglow2 * Paathyzynh * Kyres * Jam42986 * bergie88 * mit2 * TerrazasM * kcmunchkin19 * arc4angel * teeny19 * JadeJam02 * iamweaverrr * villager2003 * bel2000 * fuji512 * 17743 * Animaya3 * feistyknitty * cocain80s * LauraLaurent * adarling * Aquiel * Katbells13 * stacef23 * LSUEMGBC * LSMGBC * Cutiemon level 89 * Lindap99 * TinyXum * corsairkel * MrKibble * LunaSoa * fastsprint * Blondie73 * JKPinATX * kenny175 * danielb592 * GalacticWolf * Jumbostar98 lvl 10 * dgburns172 lvl 34 * babybull88 * Squabbid * EvilKoopa2 * zenikki28 * guignard58 *wholock9222 * Miguel2k14 * khaleesi201 level 9 * thi4ly * Korith * LeougusT * Gdawgz7437 * 4raiden4 level 12 * clurrburr * sorryfornot * Pigvin * Red1001001 * EmeraldGlow * Lina0lol * destiny2805 * kittysdevil * syradia * ripleydo * ryannnnnne lvl 12 social lvl 2 * Silvanon3 lvl 11 social lvl 13 * DrknssAbv * hgfdko level 18 * KaleLeBoss Level 15 * npsvol * Nefarian level 10 * Tulka level 9 * 262runner * PaxyRomana lv13 * livlynn lv12 * AngelArizona Lvl 31 Social Lvl 36 * Schuscha Lvl 24 Social Lvl 34 * LqDmnd Lvl11 * Remirai * Thiggins * Peanut106 * VH752 * woofiechan * chloerxs * macwales *marleymax28 *Tinylexx420 lvl 10 *KwonRaven lvl 30 *Bdkmv Category:Qew146